Semiconductor devices are manufactured using complex semiconductor processing systems, comprising a plurality of different components. Semiconductor yield and performance is reliant on the interaction and cooperation of these components. For example, if one component is below target specifications, the resulting semiconductor devices may be adversely affected.
Consequently, equipment manufacturers attempt to provide high quality components for use in these complex semiconductor processing systems. The equipment manufacturers then specify overall system performance based on the specifications of each component.
Some of the components used in these complex semiconductor systems may wear out due to usage or wearout. Often times, replacement parts may be available from third-party vendors. Unfortunately, some of these third party components may not be made to the same specifications as the original components. Consequently, there may be a degradation in performance, efficiency or yield due to these inferior third-party components.
Unfortunately, in most semiconductor processing systems, it is not possible to determine whether the system only contains components that meet the desired specifications. Thus, it may be possible that after a component is replaced, the system no longer performs at its specified level. As a result of this, the original manufacturer may be asked to launch product support efforts to address these perceived quality or performance issues.
It would be beneficial if there were a method of determining whether the components used in a semiconductor manufacturing system had been qualified for use on that system. Further, it would be advantageous if this method was performed using some identification feature that was embedded in the component.